1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a color filer for use in, e.g., color liquid crystal displays, organic EL (electro luminescence) display units, or FED (filed emission displays).
2. Description of the Related Art
A color filter of, for example, color liquid crystal displays has been conventionally manufactured by such methods as staining in which a staining base material having photosensitivity is applied onto a transparent substrate, the staining base material is exposed to light through a photo-mask to develop, and the staining base material having been formed in a predetermined pattern is stained to be a colored layer; pigment dispersion in which a photosensitive resist in which coloring pigments have preliminarily been dispersed is applied onto a transparent substrate, and the photosensitive resist is exposed to light through a photo-mask and developed to form a predetermined pattern of colored layer; or printing in which using the printing technique, printing inks are directly applied onto a transparent substrate in a predetermined pattern by, e.g., ink-jet printing to obtain a colored layer as disclosed in, for example, the Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 235901/1988.